The Forgotten Son
by Stardum
Summary: A Saiyan grows up in a world not meant for him, and it turns him cold. He never meant to produce a child with an Earthling, but what happens when, years later, he meets the son he never knew he had? One mistake can haunt your whole life... or change it.
1. The Saiyan

_One Saiyan grows up in a world not meant for him, and it turns him cold. He did not mean to produce a child with an Earthling, but what happens when, years later, he meets the son he never meant to have? One mistake can haunt your whole life... or change it._

 _Disclaimer ~ I do not own Dragon Ball Z._

 ** _Chapter One_** _{ **The Saiyan** }_

As he was flying away from the planet he had just spent a week on, Kakarot could not believe his own foolishness. He had allowed a moment of weakness for one moment. One moment that changed his life. One minute, he was tossing a bald monk around like a rag doll. Next, some sort of green, pointy-eared goblin had hit him in the back with some sort of ki blast. Kakarot had not been more angry in his life, promising to end their pitiful lives. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was a young women of that planet defending him. Kakarot had awoken to the black-haired lady tending his injuries. She had smiled and fed him, taking care of him when no one else would. She wasn't like the Saiyans - she cared. It was unsettling to him. He had stayed with her for a week, her slowly growing closer. Kakarot had an hour of weakness, where he spent the night in bed with the woman. She still hadn't given him her name, as he wouldn't give her his. He couldn't believe his own foolishness, to allow that sort of thing to happen. He did not bond with the woman, as she was not a Saiyan and did not deserve to be bonded with a Saiyan as himself. Born of a third-class warrior, Bardock, Kakarot was always determined to make it to the top of the food chain. He wouldn't repeat his father's mistakes and get killed by Frieza. He would definitely not use his older brother as an example and flaunt his power. Raditz was a weakling. As of now, Kakarot was Frieza's right-hand man.

The woman had silently cried as he left her without a word. He did not care. He didn't know much about these strange Earthlings, so he was not aware of how fertile they were. Saiyans often had difficulty producing a child, let alone two, but perhaps Earthlings had an easier time of conceiving a child. If so, the woman most likely had a half Saiyan, half human child inside of her at this moment. Kami knew how difficult that must be. A weak human, producing a Saiyan child? Unspeakable. In a year, if the planet was still around, he would go and check up on the woman, see if the child was worth taking with him. Hm, no, perhaps he'd just send Raditz to do it. Yes, that was a good idea. Kakarot smirked as he leaned back in the pod he was in. The Earth-woman had seen to it's repairs, which he was thankful for, but also confused. He had done nothing to deserve her kindness. Oh well. Perhaps if the planet was to be destroyed, he would ask Frieza to spare her. Or not. It would make him seem weak... he'd decide later. Kakarot had his tail wrapped around his wrist, the newest version of battle armor on his body. A dark blue spandex suit covered his whole body, wrists to ankles. He didn't enjoy showing his skin. The spandex was reinforced, making it incredibly durable, yet able to fit any body. He had on thick, white boots that ended just below his knee, giving him free movement. Again, reinforced for durability in a fight. His gloves were of the same material, colour, and durability as his boots, and he had on orange and white armor. His chest plate was white over his actual chest, with orange accents. Unlike the normal armor, his didn't have those stupid shoulder spikes. Instead, he preferred the straps that ran across his shoulders. He simply had on the chest armor, finding any extra guard for his legs unnecessary.

Kakarot didn't take a second to consider his actions, not one. He refused to take responsibility for the child that the woman might be carrying. His son or daughter? He could care less. Kakarot had already set the coordinates for Frieza's base, where he would report back to the lord. Frieza had given him two weeks off of work as a reward for a job well done. Kakarot had been away for three days when he started fighting on Earth. He now had five days left of his vacation, but he knew Frieza would expect him back soon. That was the way they worked - Kakarot would be given rewards and only use half of it in "service of his Lord". His mother, Gine, was a disgrace to the Saiyan race. All she did was distribute meat to the Saiyans, to his kind. That was her purpose in life. His father was a fighter, but Kakarot was easily more powerful than his father. Raditz was a disgrace, inheriting all of Gine's uselessness. Raditz liked to prance around and pretend that he was strong, but the fact remained that Raditz was weak and useless. He simply tagged along with everyone as a meat shield. The only Saiyan Kakarot truly respected was Prince Vegeta. The two were on equal grounds in terms of power, but Frieza liked Kakarot's obedient nature to Vegeta's rebellious one. The two always had a rivalry together, but they worked well together when purging planets. Frieza would often send them together if the warriors proved to be strong in nature. Kakarot closed his eyes, his tail moving slightly in agitation. He was anxious to kill someone, something again. It was a deed that Kakarot could lose himself him, lose his sense of himself. He could get rid of his pent up emotions, and especially this annoying, lingering sense of... loneliness. He missed that Earth woman. Kakarot scowled, his face twisting up. He refused to miss her! He would not! Kakarot looked up as Frieza's base came into view.

"Identify yourself." the voice in the intercom beeped in, connecting to his pod.

"Kakarot, Saiyan." Kakarot said in a bored tone.

"Continue." the voice left his pod as he landed on the base, more than prepared to continue his murderous life.

 **(This world is very different from the original anime. During the course of Dragon Ball, Krillin trained with Yamcha on his own. The Dragon Balls were gathered and Pilaf was defeated by Krillin, the hero of the Earth. Bulma and Yamcha started dating on and off throughout the years. Krillin continued his adventures, meeting Tien. In a combined effort, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha killed King Piccolo and allowed Piccolo Junior to live. The three found the egg and slowly guided the younger Piccolo to a better life. He joined the Z Fighters, helping to defend the Earth despite his bad attitude. Piccolo now stays as far away as possible from the other Z Fighters and will not seek social interaction with them. He will attack and try to kill them, as he hates the Z Fighters. As for Goku, Frieza never decided to blow up the Saiyans, merely killing King Vegeta. Goku grew up as Kakarot under Frieza's rule. Kakarot attacked the Earth as a way of testing his abilities, and got his butt kicked. Chi-Chi, who was a Z Fighter, due to her martial arts prowess, saved Kakarot and nursed him back to health. Chi-Chi then slept with Kakarot and became pregnant. Nine months later, Kakarot's son was born. Chi-Chi named him after the man who trained her to fight - Gohan. She continued to raise him as a fighter and a scholar, determined to make him the best of the best. Four years have passed since Gohan's birth, now an active toddler.)**

"MOOOMMMMMMMYYYY!" Gohan yelled, his short and stubby legs running as fast as possible towards his house. He lived in the Ox Kingdom, and was currently running through the village. The villagers turned their heads and watched as their future Prince screamed, running towards his Mommy. They were all wondering what was wrong with the boy this time. Following Gohan was a very frustrated Krillin, and everyone realized what had happened.

"Uncle Krillin tried to grab my tail again!" Gohan screamed, hiding behind his mother's leg. She had been washing clothes with some of the villagers, and had turned to her son. He clutched his small fists into the fabric, peeking out from behind her. She could feel his tail wrapped around her leg, which to Gohan, was a sign of complete trust.

"Krillin?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow as Krillin ran over to her, exasperated.

"He just won't train!" Krillin yelled in frustration. "You says that he trains with you, but he doesn't put in an effort with anyone else! He just sits there and screams. Chi-Chi, I like Gohan very much. But I don't think he's cut out to be a fighter! You can't just beat the emotion and fear out of someone, it doesn't work like that! See how unhappy he is? And when I tried to get him angry by trying to pull his tail, he ran! I can't take trying to train him anymore. Yamcha's already given up and Tien could care less. And who knows where Piccolo might be, and if he wouldn't kill the kid." Krillin took a deep breath, calming himself. "I just don't think that he's cut out for this." Krillin deadpanned.

Chi-Chi merely sighed. "Give him time, Krillin. He is only four, after all. He needs time to actually grow up. He will get better." Chi-Chi turned around and picked Gohan up. She stroked her hand through his thick black hair, that felt so much like his father's. He had a tail like his father as well, but his personality... was all his own. Little Gohan was gentle and shy. He didn't like meeting new people. He was very friendly, but also incredibly scared of everything that moved. Gohan would often hide behind Chi-Chi, and truthfully, she loved it. She hadn't felt needed, but felt abandoned by the man she thought she loved. This child was also his, and it seemed that his son absorbed all of the kindness that the man might have had. Gohan filled the hole in her heart that he left, by making her feel wanted and needed and loved. Gohan never failed to bring about peace to Chi-Chi, which is why she didn't reprimand his scared nature. Gohan leaned his head against her chest, comforted by her scent. She felt his fluffy tail wrap around her wrist and relax, her scent alone lulling her son to sleep. She smiled as she rocked him back and forth, then summoned her ki, floating there in the air.

"Krillin, I'm going to put Gohan to bed. Afterwards, I need to have a long conversation with you and the rest of the Z Fighters. Gather everyone and meet me in Gohan's bedroom - there's something very important we need to discuss." Chi-Chi gave Krillin a long, hard look. The ex-monk gulped nervously and nodded. The only person on the face of this planet that Chi-Chi went easy on was Gohan. Krillin shot off as the young mother put her child to bed. Krillin had a major crush on Chi-Chi, and decided the best way to impress her was to help take care of her son. But what happened if that alien man that fathered Chi-Chi's son came back?

 _I will answer all reviews here. Please critique so I can improve my writing._


	2. The Son

Disclaimer: I have no affliction with Dragon Ball Z. I am merely producing a fanfiction, with no intent on copyright.

Chapter Two: The Son

"So, Kakarot, any word from that planet you visited?" Vegeta and Kakrot were walking along the hallways of Frieza's ship. Kakarot shook his head, his palm-tree like hair swinging in every direction. Vegeta scoffed and looked away. He had on his preferred armour - blue spandex suit, with yellow and white armor. Kakarot was wearing his usual armor - and it bothered Vegeta for some reason. Vegeta was bothered by everything today, it seemed. Kakarot was now eyeing the Saiyna Prince carefully - Vegeta was angry almost all the time, but it still meant trouble. Kakarot and Vegeta were on equal terms - and it bothered both to no extent. Kakarot was much better at hiding his true feelings, while Vegeta was like an open book.

"I will send Raditz to the planet to check if the woman conceived." Kakarot explained. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "I may have a son or daughter at this point. Remember the experiments conducted several years ago? Where they had some of the Saiyans produce with another species? The offspring were often quite powerful, or had a hidden power that rivalled their father's of mother's." Vegeta nodded, recalling the experiments. Frieza was morbidly curious about half Saiyan children. Frieza, for entertainment, mechanically grew get offspring until they were four. Then, he had Kakarot fight each of the children. Kakarot proved that most of the offspring were oddly powerful, but the truly powerful ones were the ones who had a hidden power beyond their comprehension.

"Now imagine if the child inherited my natural strength, plus a hidden power." Kakarot said, nonchalant. Vegeta froze as he thought of this. There were thirty hybrids in the experiment, and one of them had been naturally powerful as well as possessing a hidden strength. Kakarot had spent a whole day in the rejuvenation chamber after that fight. Kakarot said no more as he opened the doors to the room in which the other two Saiyans were. Raditz and Nappa. Both were mere underlings to the two powerful warriors, Nappa being Vegeta's underling and Raditz being Kakarot's. Nappa was much more powerful than Raditz, but Vegeta was the Pricne, so naturally, he got first pick. It had irritated Kakarot for as long as he could remember.

"Raditz, I have a mission for you." Kakarot said. His underling stood and nodded, awaiting instruction. "On the planet Earth, I bedded with a woman." There was no hint of shame in Kakarot's voice. He was always serious, his voice always like steel. "I believe she may have conceived a child. I want you to go to Earth as soon as I finish the orders. You are locate the woman, find out if she did indeed conceive a child. If so, bring both back to the ship. I would also like you to assess the value of Earth. If it had a high market price, bring the information back with you and I will advise Lord Frieza." Kakarot said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "If you cannot find the woman within three days of landing on Earth, you will be punished. Do you understand, weakling?" Kakarot said, a slight hint of aggressiveness in his tone. Raditz nodded.

"Good. Now go." Kakarot, Vegeta, and Nappa watched as Raditz sulked out of the chamber and began plotting a course to Earth.

"Perhaps you should have told him what the woman looks like." Vegeta remarked snidely. Kakarot shook his head in response.

"No. The Saiyan child should have a significant enough power level that it will be simple to find him or her." Kakarot explained. "The child will have to tell who the mother is – I'm sure Raditz will be able to beat the child around before he or she gets out of hand. It is all under control, Vegeta. Raditz will be arriving on Earth in one hour. He then has three days to find the child. If he can't handle such a simple mission, then he is not worth my time." Kakarot did not play mind games with people. He never lied. He always told you the straight-up truth. He didn't like tormenting people, it was too much effort. This gave him the reputation of never going back on his word, which was great when he was threatening to kill an annoying person. The person almost always shut up, knowing Kakarot would lose no sleep over it.

•••

Raditz had just loaded his spaceship, and was heading towards Earth. He was ticked, to say the least. Kakarot was his younger brother. Kakarot should have looked up to Raditz and aspired to be like him. But Kakarot had inherited the cold demeanour of their father, Bardock. Kakarot was a baby that did not cry. And when he was a toddler, he was a warrior and despised Raditz. He was cold, emotionless, and never have anything away... or ever gave up. Bardock was always proud of his youngest son and shunned Raditz. Gine, their mother, was there to comfort Raditz when Kakarot reminded him of his weakness yet again. Raditz had always been a slave under Kakarot, he just hadn't realized it until Kakarot forced into a duel with consequences - if Kakarot won, Raditz would have to be his slave. If Raditz won, Raditz could kill Kakarot. Obviously, the younger brother triumphed over the older, and Raditz was mocked for years afterwards. Kakarot was twelve, and Raditz had been seventeen at the time.

Raditz continued thinking for the rest of the hour. He looked up as the computer beeped, and gaped at the planet. It was exceptionally beautiful. Raditz had been to many planets before, but none that looked like this. There was no other planet that was filled with so, so, so much water. And the land was green. It complimented the water quite nicely, this little swirl of green, blue, and grey. He assumed that it was a resource planet. Small, but beautiful and full of things to use. No wonder Kakarot had decided to stop there. If the people were as nice as the planet, it made even more sense as to why Kakarot would choose this planet to find a mate, as opposed to their own planet. As pretty as they were, Saiyan women had he reputation of being incredibly vicious. That's why Frieza picked on the males, and not the females.

Raditz looked out the window at the strange buildings, his pod descending to the ground in a matter of mere moments. He waited until the dust had settle before grasping the edge of his pod and climbing out, he door opening for him. Raditz stood on the ground of the planet, looking at the colours of the ground. Planet Vegeta had almost a pink coloured dirt. This planet had a deep, rich brown, with some green grass growing on it. The ground on Planet Vegeta reminded him of Kakarot. But this ground here? It reminded Raditz of strength. He shook those petty feelings away and clicked his scouter, searching for powerful warriors. There were three a little ways away, and they were the most powerful on the planet. Raditz lifted up into the air and shot off in the direction of the power levels.

He landed in some sort of village. There were pitiful humans running around, screaming, while the three he was tracking stayed, two glaring at him with venom in their eyes. The third was a small child. Raditz guessed that he would be about four years old. Raditz barely acknowledged the other two as he walked closer. They tensed, and the boy grabbed onto the woman's pant leg. Raditz looked over at the two adults - one was a woman, with lovely features and long black hair. The other was a short, bald man in an orange cloth fighting suit. They were both ready to attack him. The child, however, seemed nervous because his mother was nervous. However, he had small sparks of curiosity in his eyes. Raditz watched as the child balanced on one leg, using his tail as support.

His tail.

That boy was Kakarot's son! Raditz leaned down by the child and ignored the mother's frantic gasp. She grew increasingly anxious and Raditz and his nephew locked eyes. Raditz was an uncle, Kakarot had a son, and this boy was Raditz's nephew. Raditz couldn't believe it. The boy flicked his tail towards Raditz, testing what he would do. Raditz's own tail unwrapped from around his waist and gently brushed it against the boy's. The boy seemed to perk up, curious now. All fear was gone. The boy stepped forwards, letting go of his mother's coat. He dodged her attempt to push him back, jumping over her forearm. He trotted up to Raditz, his hands behind his back. The boy was wearing some sort of yellow coat with a symbol on it. He also had a red hat on, with some sort of yellow ball on the top. He was smiling shyly at Raditz, his tail flicking back and forth. His dark hair was like Raditz's - just shorter. For a moment, Raditz allowed himself a sense of triumphing over Kakarot. The boy had dark onyx eyes, so much like his father's, but the boy's eyes were full of freedom and happiness.

"I'm Gohan!" the boy stuck out his hand to Raditz, still hiding the other one. Raditz wasn't sure what to do, so he stuck out his own hand. Gohan shook his hand, then released, took a deep breath... and started with questions. "So, mister, my name is Gohan! What's your name? What's your favourite food? I like rice. Are you like me? You have a tail too! Your tail is very fluffy, mister! Do you know my Daddy? He had a tail like me too, but I've never met him. If you know him, then what's his name? What's he like? Is he nice?" the boy stood straight, awaiting an answer. Raditz took his own deep breath.

"Raditz, any sort of meat, yes, I am like you, we are Saiyans. Your tail is very fluffy as well. I do know your father, he's my brother. His name is Kakarot, and no, he isn't very nice. He's quite quiet and very mean." Raditz raised an eyebrow at his nephew, expecting to see a surge of disappointment in the boy's face. Instead, he just smiled.

"Oh, that's okay." Gohan said. "Mister Piccolo used to be super mean but now he's nice! Maybe we can get Daddy to be nice too! Ooh, you're my Uncle! Uncle Radish! Uncle Radish!" the boy hugged Raditz, catching the older Saiyan off guard. Gohan wrapped his arms around Raditz's neck, sitting on Raditz's shoulder. The woman and the bald man's jaws were dropped, heir mouths open to stare at the two.

"You have to come and meet your Daddy." Raditz said quietly, holding Gohan at arm's length away from him. "Your Daddy wants to meet you, and he sent me here to find you and bring you to your real home."

Answering Reviews:

enarmonios: Thank you very much.

daisukigohan: I shall.

Simgr101: I'm glad you enjoy it.

1: I will try to make it less confusing in the future.

Chilami Lynn: Thank you.

tevinssj7: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you.

Mia: Thank you.

Pinecallado: Thank you.

Missy the Cat: Today.


	3. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Dragon Ball Z.

 **CHAPTER THREE: KIDNAPPED**

"Go home?" Gohan echoed. "I think that you're confused, mister. I am home. This is home." Gohan gestured towards his house, the trees, and the general landscape. The boy was quite confused - what did his Uncle mean by 'go home', as if home was somewhere else? Gohan's tail flicked around in confusion, pulling away from Raditz's. Gohan watched his uncle sigh, and then shake his head. Gohan tilted his own. He looked up as Uncle Krillin stepped forwards, swallowing a lump in his throat and putting a forearm out, to prevent Gohan from going any further towards Raditz. Raditz narrowed his eyes dangerously at Krillin. Chi-Chi used this as her chance and grabbed Gohan around the middle, despite his protests. She pulled him close to her chest, glaring at Raditz with a fire in her eyes.

"Home is where the other Saiyans and your father are." Raditz said, standing up and glaring right back at Chi-Chi. His expression softened as he met Gohan's sour face. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, an annoyed look in his eyes directed towards his mother. "That's home." Raditz continued. "See, we are Saiyans. We work for Frieza, the Emporer of the Universe. Our job is to find planets that would fetch a high price and then wipe out all wife on the planet. Then, Frieza sells the planet and we get to keep our lives. If we do not listen to Frieza, we get killed." Raditz said carefully. Gohan nodded, not understanding. "Saiyans have tails, wild black hair, and become stronger when they've been beaten to near death. You are half Saiyan and half Earthling. Saiyans are bred for fighting, it's in our blood." Raditz explained.

"You want my son to kill people?!" Chi-Chi cried. However, she was ignored as Raditz kept explaining to Gohan.

"There was an experiment done on hybrid Saiyans. It was rare, but some of them had an insane hidden power. Every time we tested a half Saiyan, half Earthling child, they displayed incredible hidden power when pushed to their mental limits." Raditz suddenly felt sick, but pushed it away. He was a Saiyan warrior. He should have no feelings towards these people! "Your father began to think that perhaps the Earthling woman he slept with became pregnant, and sent me down to see if she had. Evidently, she did. And here you are. You need to come to Frieza's ship, where we can train you so you can help us fight. You'd become very powerful, Gohan. I'm not allowed to leave unless I bring you with me. So you see, I'm just as stuck as you." Raditz said. "I know that I am stronger than the fighters on his planet, so please come quietly."

"You… you're gonna hurt my Mommy?" Gohan suddenly looked betrayed. "And Uncle Krillin?" at this, Krillin turned to gawk at Gohan. He had assumed that Gohan hated him. "And Mister Tien, and Yamcha, and Chiatzou? And Icarus?" Gohan's eyes started to tear up. "'Cause of me?" Gohan asked. Raditz winced, feeling like he should be guilty for making his nephew cry, but decided against it. Gohan simply shook his head and turned in his mother's arms, falling on his head. He let out an 'Oof' and clambered to his feet. Krillin made a desperate move to catch Gohan, but Gohan slid under Krillin's legs while his mother shrieked. Gohan waddled up to Raditz, a pout on his tiny face.

"Fine." He said. "Just don't hurt them." Gohan said, glaring. Raditz nodded and floated off the ground for a couple inches. Gohan stayed on the ground, arms crossed. Raditz sighed and picked Gohan up by the scruff of his jacket, staring eye-to-eye with him. Gohan stuck his tongue out and Raditz jerked his head back, growling about stupid Saiyan brats. Raditz lifted further into the air, blasting off for his spacepod. As soon as he reached the pod, he unceremoniously threw Gohan inside, ignoring the boy's protests. Raditz pressed the button that released sleeping gas. Once it had dissolved, he stepped inside, awkwardly putting Gohan on his lap. He pressed the buttons for the coordinates to Planet Vegeta, looking out the small window as the pod blasted off. He watched the pretty planet that Earth was disappear, before looking down at the small bundle on his lap.

Gohan didn't snore, he just quietly snoozed. It was like he wasn't even there. The same was definitely not true for his father, who snored like a bear and let everyone know it. Raditz winced as Planet Vegeta came into view. He shook Gohan awake, who blearily opened his eyes and blinked at the world.

"Wow! That's cool!" Gohan looked out the window in excitement. His tummy was churning and he was nervous, but other than that, he was okay. This was a new planet he had never been on before. How many people could claim to be able to go on such a trip? Gohan put his hands beside the window, looking down as the pod angled itself around Planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta had a pinkish dirt, with little vegetation. It looked like a not-so-very-nice place, but Gohan couldn't help but be excited! The pod started descending, and Gohan giggled at the feeling in his tummy. Finally, the pod hit the surface of the planet and the door opened. Gohan, who had been leaning against said door, tumbled down the ramp and landed in a heap. There were a couple Saiyans who were guarding the landing platform, and they blinked in surprise at the four year old.

"Hi!" Gohan had pulled himself into a sitting position. "I'm Gohan! What's your – Hey!" Gohan was interrupted as Raditz grabbed him by the scruff of his coat. Raditz raised an eyebrow at Gohan, who had a sour look on his face.

"This is my nephew." Raditz said, turning to face the Saiyans. Both of their mouths opened, revealing their surprise that Kakarot had a son. "I apologize for his lack of… Pride." Raditz glared at Gohan who glared right back. "He shouldn't be so friendly." Raditz growled, shaking Gohan slightly. Gohan had had enough by now. Using some of the techniques he used to get away from Uncle Krillin, he flipped backwards and rammed his toes into Raditz's chin. The larger Saiyan cursed and stumbled back, dropping Gohan. Gohan landed on his feet and placed his hands on his hips, scowling angrily in Raditz's direction. The two Saiyans who were guarding the landing year paled and looked at each other nervously. Having one Kakarot was bad enough… but two short-tempered, powerful, incredibly skilled, and terrifying Saiyans?

Kakarot had been watching from the shadows, surprising flitting across his face. It was odd that such a small boy was able to land a hit on Raditz like that. Raditz, having been thoroughly embarrassed, started yelling at the boy, who yelled right back. It clicked then, that this boy was Kakarot's son. Kakarot felt his face slide into an emotionless mask, hiding his feelings. He was relieved that he had a son and not a daughters. In the Saiyan race, females were even more unpredictable than the males. Often, the females had less power, but still managed to tame their mates. Kakarot continued watching Raditz and the boy fight. Raditz was yelling because he was trying to show his power. He continued saying that the child should have just listened to him, while the boy had a much stronger defense of – "don't pick me up and shake me".

It was then that Kakarot made his presence known. Raditz's eyes widened and he shut up. When the boy continued yelling, Raditz clapped a hand over the boy's mouth, pointing. The boy shut up and glared in Kakarot's direction before his face melted into curiosity. The boy stepped away from Raditz and skipped over to Kakarot, who was standing in the light with his arms crossed in front of him. The boy had on a yellow coat with some sort of symbol on it. The cot was dimmed in red, and Kakarot could see a white undershirt underneath. The boy had on loose green pants, and red boots. He had some sort of red hat on, with an orange ball with four stars on it on the top of his hat. The boy quickly noticed some dirt on his coat and patted it off before continuing to stand right in front of Kakarot. Kakarot looked down at him, blinking.

"Hi!" the boy said cheerfully. Kakarot tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Gohan! Are you my Daddy? Uncle Raditz said that your name is Kakarot, if you even are my Daddy. I've never met you before! I'm really excited! Are you? I've never had a Daddy before. Do you know what Daddies and their sons are supposed to do together? My Mommy helps me with everything and cleans and cooks and sometimes plays with me, but I'm guessing that Daddies do different things." The boy spouted. Kakarot raised both eyebrows, looking down at the boy who he knew was his son. "You look like me, so I assume that you're my Daddy." The boy said finally. Kakarot just registered that his name was Gohan, so he shook his head and started answering questions.

"Yes, I am your father. My name is Kakarot. Excited is not generally a word we use. Fathers and their sons fight together, boy." Kakarot said. The boy – erm, Gohan, launched himself at Kakarot. Kakarot tensed and prepared to strike the boy before the boy merely wrapped his little arms around Kakarot's leg. Gohan grinned up at him and continued hugging him. Kakarot was speechless. Saiyans didn't hug. Ever. But this one was. Kakarot moved his leg away from his body, unaware that Vegeta and Nappa had just walked in and were gawking. Kakarot shook his leg a bit, trying to dislodge the leech, but Gohan just giggled and held on tighter. Kakarot shook his leg roughly, trying to get the boy off, but Gohan merely laughed and held on, like it was a game. Kakarot was about to scream at the child before he realized he could probably just pull the leech off.

Kakarot leaned down and pulled Gohan away from his leg. He had grabbed the boy by the scruff of the coat before putting him down on the ground.

"First rule." Kakarot ground out. "No hugs." He watched as Gohan's face fell, but ignored it. "Second rule, do not speak to anyone by me and Raditz unless someone else asks you a question. Third rule, do as you're told. If you don't, you will be killed. Fourth rule," Kakarot sighed inwardly. "You are to be with either Raditz or myself at all times. No wandering off on your own. Understand?" Kakarot asked. Gohan nodded, shutting his mouth. Raditz immediately started grumbling about how Gohan listened to Kakarot, but not to him. Kakarot hid his smirk as he stared down at Gohan. He was interrupted by a chuckle, and looked over his shoulder, at the Saiyan Prince and his lackey. Vegeta was full-out laughing now, while Nappa was on the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Well, well, well. Kakarot has a son." Vegeta chuckled, walking over. "Are you as disappointed as the rest of the Saiyan race will be, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Your son is pathetic. Hugs? Really? And all those questions… my. You have your work cut out for you merely getting him to purge a planet, much less become a respectable Saiyan warrior. Why would you even go to bed with an Earthling? You've ruined your reputation, Kakarot. The woman you slept with must have been an ugly harpy, but even stupider than she is ugly to produce something like that." Vegeta waved his hand towards Gohan as Kakarot tensed. Vegeta was about to continue his mockery, but a power level of 750 flashed on their scouters. They both turned to Gohan, who was standing with his feet shoulder length apart, his head down, and his hands twisted into fists.

"What did you say…" Gohan murmured. The room was silent, Vegeta's mouth opening as Gohan hit a power level of 1, 000, and stil steadily climbing. "About my mother?" Gohan's voice was dangerous as he looked up at Vegeta. A sudden wind picked up, blowing Gohan's hair out of his face. A red aura surrounded the boy as he unleashed his inner demons. Lightning flashed across the compound, Gohan's hair beginning to stand on end slightly. He charged at Vegeta, putting all his power into one blow. With a speed faster than Vegeta could see, Gohan extended his fist the way his mother taught him and clobbered Vegeta in the face. Vegeta, not on guard, unprepared, and with a suppressed power, took the blow full to the face and flew backwards, his jaw shattering upon impact with the boy's fist.

Gohan stayed where he was for a moment, watching Vegeta crash to the floor. Vegeta stood, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Vegeta was staring at him in awe, trying to fix his broken jaw. Gohan stood straight up and fixed Vegeta with a glare that, if looks could kill, Vegeta would be dead. Gohan stayed there for a moment before his eyes rolled up in his head, his aura faded, and he fell to his knees. Before he could hit the ground, however, Raditz rushed forwards and caught him. All Saiyans present were in awe of the little four year old. He had just managed to shatter Vegeta's jaw, even if Vegeta was unprepared for the blow. Nappa quietly walked over to Vegeta, and the two left for the healing pods. Kakarot watched them go before walking over to Raditz and Gohan. Gohan was completely out of it, asleep on Raditz's chest.

"So. Remember that whole discussion we had about half Saiyans and their hidden powers?" Raditz asked quietly. Kakarot nodded, looking down at his older brother. "Well," Raditz gulped. "You weren't wrong."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kakarot replied, annoyed.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Raditz replied under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

 **Next chapter, training really begins...**

 **Sunshineyday:** Thank you very much! Kakarot will grow to like Gohan, but the next chapter will be mostly Kakarot's feelings on Gohan.

 **daisukigohan:** Thank you!

 **Simgr101:** Nappa is basically the numb brute that listens to Vegeta. He's not really a main character, he's just sort of... there.

 **1:** Did you like the chapter?

 **Full Power:** Feel free to message me at any time to ask.

 **Mia:** Thank you. ;)

 **59-san:** Well, I don't think it's ever going to be possible for Gohan to become a fighting freak quite like Goku. XD He won't be.

 **Gohanforever:** I'm glad I'm throwing people for a loop. Did you like this chapter?


End file.
